Sleep, Babe
by GraceTheGraceless
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot; Matthew is not the best when it comes to remembering to take care of himself. Luckily, Gil will always be there for him. - Human names used; Prucan


There were often times when Gilbert wondered how Matthew stayed alive.

For one thing, he was extremely forgetful. Sure, his long-term memory was fine, but short-term everyday stuff often went right over his head. This usually resulted in Matt forgetting to drink water for a few days, or forgetting he needed food to stay healthy, or even just forgetting to take an allergy pill or something else small.

Other times, it was more serious. Like Matt forgetting food and/or water long enough that he'd collapse, or him working for far too long without pause.

This was one of those times.

Gilbert returned home from the grocery store to find Matthew still working. After putting the shopping away, he'd made lunch, not wanting to disturb Matt just yet.

But nearly 2 hours later, when he came home from annoying West for a while, he found Matthew in the same position as when he'd last seen him; hunched over several piles of paperwork, black ink smeared over his skin in odd marks and patterns, eyes rimmed and red.

Beside him was a plate with a large, fluffy, and now-cold pancake and a small dish of maple syrup, exactly the way Gil had left them.

"Oh my god." Gilbert mumbled, gently pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mattie."

The Canadian did not respond. Instead, he sloppily pushed up his glasses, pen still in hand, smudging ink on his pale cheek as he turned over a sheet of paper. Instantly he began writing again, filling in blank spaces and signing proposals.

"Mattie." Gil tried again, moving in closer. Still the boy did not stir from his work cycle. GIlbert smirked a little, knowing exactly what could snap Matthew out of it.

"Mattie~" he purred, leaning in closely to his boyfriend. He pulled him close, planting a sloppy kiss on the cheek without ink on the skin, nose nuzzling against the pale, soft skin of Matthew's cheek.

This did indeed do the trick.

Matthew looked up from his work, exhausted, bloodshot violet eyes meeting Gilbert's ruby ones with little joy. "Welcome home." he said softly, yawning widely.

Gilbert sighed, pulling Matthew from his chair. "Wha-?" he stumbled, landing clumsily in his boyfriend's strong arms.

"You," Gilbert began, scooping Matthew up into his arms in one foul swoop. "Are working _way_ too hard. Time for some self-care, before you drop dead and the cops find you with paperwork stuck to your face."

Matthew pouted, though he wedged his cheek into the crook of Gil's neck. "But why?" he whined. "I was almost done."

"Then you should have no problem finishing later." Gil smiled, planting a kiss on Matt's temple. He continued to carry him until they reached the bathroom.

"You shower, I'll heat up pancake leftovers and how chocolate." At the mention of pancakes, Matthew's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly excited. Gil nodded.

Mattie leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to Gilbert's lips. "I love you." he breathed.

"I know." Gil grinned, earning a playful shove.

* * *

Once Matthew had showered, he felt quite a bit better, though still exhausted, if not more. Gilbert filled him with pancakes and maple syrup, smiling as Matthew ate such a much-deserved meal. After pancakes, however, Matthiew found his body extremely tired.

"Gil, I have work to do." He moaned, trailing behind Gilbert as he walked back to the bedroom.

Movements sharp and witty, Gil covered his ears. "Oh, blah, blah, blah, the awesome me can't hear you!" he sang, dancing around like an idiot. "Maybe if you climb into bed I'll be able to hear you."

Matthew frowned, resting his forehead on Gilbert's back as the albino man tidied up his desk. He gathered up all the paperwork, shoved it in a folder, and proceeded to lock it in a safe that Matthew couldn't remember the code to for the life of him.

"You are such an asshole." he complained, slipping out of his sweatpants to reveal Canadian flag underwear. Gilbert planted a playful kiss on his lips.

"Too bad." He replied, pulling back the covers on the bed. "Hop in. After a nice long rest, you'll feel better. Then I'll give back your papers."

Matthew complied, slipping under the duevet and sighing in content the second his head hit the pillow. He patted the space beside him. "Sleep with me?" he asked, voice hopeful.

Gilbert nodded. "I can't say no to that face." Climbing into bed, he pulled the covers over both of them, then wrapped his arms around Matt's core and pulled him close.

Once they were both comfortable, Gilbert took a deep breath, smiling at the familiar scent of maple syrup and strawberry shampoo.

"'ur n't and asshole." Matthew mumbled sleepily. "'m sorry I sa'id that."

Gilbert shrugged, running his hands gently through Matt's golden hair. "Sleep, babe." he whispered, planting a small kiss behind his ear. Matthew hummed something in acknowledgement, then closed his eyes, breath evening out.

Gil bit back a sigh, knowing this would happen again in a few weeks. Only, it wasn't necessarily a sigh of frustration or anger. It was of relief.

Relief that Matthew was alright, that he was fed and bathed and sleeping.

Relief that everything would always be okay because they would always be there to support one another.

Relief that no matter what, Matthew would always be in his arms, right beside him at the end of the day.

"I love you Birdie." Gilbert breathed, drifting away. Before falling completely asleep, he vaguely felt a soft pair of lips against his forehead, and a voice, thick with sleep-deprivation, reply with a gentle phrase:

"I love you too, Pooh Bear."


End file.
